How It Started
by bestowalspy54
Summary: Set in and after the events of the "Last Guardian". What happens when another human finds the people, and starts to work with the LEP? What will Holly do when the said human vanishes from her life out of nowhere? And what will happen when his past friends and enemies start to catch up to him as well? Will he be able to keep the one elf he loves safe from his misdeeds?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, welcome to my first fanfic. I want to start off by saying that I do not own any of the Artemis Fowl characters. Now, I hope you enjoy and any reviews, comments, and/or concerns are appreciated. If you have any questions please PM me. I plan on working on this story as much as possible.**

I'm not going to say that everyone's life is perfect ,but I will say that my life is a little strange. Since you going to hear my story then you might want to know my name. Its Rycar Whitelight by the way ,and I am human before you start to wonder. Today was a good day because I was going to be placed into a LEP recon unit today. Wait a minute, first of all I live underground at the moment. I moved here after the last accident which I will save for another time. The LEP is the police of the underground city of Haven. Believe it or not I am the only human who lives down here ,but I'm not the only person who knows about the race of fairies that live down here. Yes, you heard me right I said fairies ,and I know what everyone says but they are different then humans think they are. Yes they do have pointed ears that are highly sensitive and there are about 3 foot tall. But, they do not have wings and they don't use wands (don't know how that started). They also have dark skin. So, as I was saying, I was on my way to the police plaza to find out who I would be working with. I was now a major and my last recon unit said I caused too many problems so now I was now being put into a new unit. The only thing that I did not like was the fact that I was stuck at a desk doing paperwork all day. The only time I was able to go to the surface was when I was on vacation (which I did not get very often) or when there was a big emergency and that is what I preferred. As soon as I got plaza I was greeted by Chix verbal. As usual he was (trying) to flirt with every girl he saw ,and here are only two girls that were at the plaza today. One was Lili Frond, she was the definition of girly and I did not really know her. The other was a totally different story, her name was Holly Short, she was one who was in the office next to mine and she was the one who was involved with the Artemis Fowl missions over the last couple of years. Even though she had a temper and was a total rule-breaker she was the major of the highest unit. But, Chix must have had a death wish because the girl he was talking to was Holly. If looks could kill Chix would be lying there stone cold dead. She was not a morning person and she looked as though she was going to let Chix now that. That was when I had the idea to stop this. I step between them and bend down to say

"Hey Chix ,how you doing this morning".

That is when I would say that I am a magnet for bad luck because that's when Holly went to punch Chix ,and of course I had stepped in front of him. Thwack! I got knocked out. After a couple of minutes I started to wake up and what I saw was strange. Holly was bent over tying to wake me up and Chix was trying his hardest not to laugh. I got up and started to leave when I was stopped by Holly.

"I'm so sorry about that, its just that I was getting tired of Chix and he refused to let me go to my office" she said.

"Its OK ,I have been hit harder before and I know you didn't mean to."

She was about to go when she stopped and turned around, "What's your name, I haven't seen you before."

At first I just stood there and finally said " Rycar, Rycar Whitelight."

At first she laughed then said, "Well it nice to meet you, you must be that guy that got moved to my unit."

I was speechless at first. I could not that I had been moved to the same unit as Holly Short (the first girl major that was in the LEP). Right when I was about to say something my lest favorite elf walked over to us. It was none other than commander Trouble Kelp. When he got there and saw me he grimaced like a dog had peed on his boots.

"Hey Holly, how are you." he said smiling till he looked at me.

"What's Mud Man doing here."

Mud Men are the term fairies use for humans.

"Trouble, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that. Especially, when I am at work."

Trouble was known to have a thing for Holly and he did not try to hide it.

"Can't you tell that I was talking to Holly and just so you know I do work here so I will be here." I said tiring to keep my temper down.

That was Holly's cue to interact so that me and him did not get arrested. As soon as we all go I saw him grab Holly's hand and her swat it away. I turned and said, "Hey Trouble you might want to watch were you put that hand before you lose it."

Holly smiled at me as she walked into her office and that's when Trouble walked back to me and told me to leave her alone because she was his. That's when he spit in my face to tick me off.

I grabbed him by the collar and said, " If you do that again your going to regret it."

As I put him down he spit at me again and I punched him so hard that when he looked back at me and I had broke his nose. That's when everyone ,including Holly, walked out and saw me walk into my office. While I sat there, I knew that someone would come to see me. A couple of minutes later Holly burst though the door and started to demand answers. I told her what he said and did then she started to clam down ,but she still was mad at me for punching him so hard.

"What happen that made you two hate each other."

I did not know the answer and just shrugged as she left. It did not take long for me to finish my paperwork so I decided to go and see my good friend Foaly. He saw me coming and opened the door to the ops booth to let me in. Before I tell you what happens, let me tell you that Foaly is a centaur which means he is half horse and half man. I walked in and was greeted by his usual sarcastic remarks.

"Hey Rycar, I was watching the camera feed from this morning and I have to say I think we have the guy version of Holly in our mitts."

I could not help but get a little upset.

"He spit in my face twice what was I supposed to do," I say.

"He deserved it then," Foaly said laughing

The next day went a little better than yesterday even if I do say so myself. At my lunch break, I was sitting with nobody as usually. Do not know what it is but apparently being human is a illness that only fairies know about. That's when Holly sat beside me on the table and said something. I didn't notice because I was thinking about something when she waved her hand in front of my face and I finally noticed her sitting there.

"Oh Hey, I didn't see you sitting there." I said a little embarrassed.

She laughed and said, " Hey, what where thinking so hard about."

I thought about it for a second and said, "I honestly can't remember."

We sat in silence of a couple of minutes then I asked, "How come you came over here to sit with me in stead of your friends"?

She looked at me for a minute and said, " I have been informed that I am needed for a mission and I need a partner to go with me."

I thought about it for a minute then said, " So you want me to go on a mission to the surface to do haven knows what?"

At first she started to get up when I grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned around with a smile that suggested that she had won.

" When do we start," I said with a wicked grin that could have scared anyone.

"After lunch," she said with the same smile ,and I have to admit that it did look a little frightening when she did it. With that she left to let me finish my food which I did not eat a lot of before leaving myself. I went to my office and grabbed my helmet and wings before heading to Holly's office. I stopped at the door to hear someone stomp to the door ,and to my surprise it was Holly. When she saw me she said come on and we left to the ops booth. I could not help but look into her office ,and I saw Trouble laying on the floor holding his face and he had a broken nose. At that moment I almost felt bad for him to have Holly's temper unleashed upon him. Almost. As we walked to the ops booth I was smiling and of course she noticed it and asked me what I was smiling about. I told her that Trouble looked like he would be breathing though a tube for awhile. That's when she started to smile. We were assigned to go and make sure that the troll that was sighted was under control. We take a shuttle to the surface, and I notice that most of the people at the port were on their way to the surface as tourist. Even though everyone speaks gnomish ( which is the language of the people ) I know how to speak it and it did not bother me. When we arrived to the surface there was a big difference in the air. The air in haven was recycled and there was no pollution since most fairies care for the environment. We put in the coordinates and we set off. After a while of flying we landed to rest for a minute.

"How far till we get there," I asked even though I could have looked it up on my helmet. "We're about five miles from the troll. It shouldn't take long to get there."

With that we took off again and she was right we were there in under two minutes. We both switched on the heat scanner on our helmets to search for the troll.

"There he is," Holly said.

I turned around to see and there he was. I contacted Foaly to tell him that we found him and that he was just walking around not doing anything. That's when I noticed what he was walking towards. Straight in front of him was a camp site were there was a bunch of kids gathered around the fire ,and the fire was what the troll was heading to. Looked over at Holly who had noticed it ,too.

"On second thought Foaly we might need that retrieval team after all," I said as I watched the troll get closer and closer to the group of campers.

At that moment I looked at Holly who was not there anymore. I looked back towards the troll ,and there she was heading straight for it. That moment scared me more than anything ,so with that I flew after her to help. I caught up with her half way to the troll.

"Your not going to stop me so just turn around and get retrieval," she said and she was serious ,too.

"I'm not trying to stop you. You need help with that thing."

We both pulled up at the last moment and grabbed around his neck ,and Holly slipped and grabbed my arm but I held on. She steadied herself and grabbed the troll around the neck ,too. I pulled out my gun to try to stop it.

"It will not work. Its skins too thick," she said to me as she tried not to fall off.

"Yours might not work," I said.

It was true though, LEP guns could piss it off but not kill it. My gun on the other hand was a colt 1911 pistol with armor piercing ammo. I aimed and fired two shots off into the troll's leg it fell forward ,and we jumped off. When it started to get up I planted two more shots into its other leg and it fell. She looked at me like I had done the most amazing thing in the world. That's when the retrieval showed up and looked happy that they didn't have to go up with a troll. We rode back to haven and when we got back it was late. I placed all my gear back in my office ,and started to leave when I was saw that Holly was in the chief's office being lectured about the mission. I walked into his office and they were both surprised.

"What do you want," he grunted.

I could tell that I was interrupting is lecture which is something he hates ,but I didn't care because I didn't like him to begin with.

"I just over heard you yelling at Holly about what happened out there today ,and I just wanted to say that it wasn't her fault. It was mine. I saw that they were in danger and could not wait till retrieval one got there."

And with that I walked out of the office with his mouth open. I headed for the door and all of the sudden I hared someone calling my name from behind. I turned around to see Holly trying to catch me before I left.

"Hey" I said as she caught to me.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you said something to him. Even though it was not true." She had a point that it was not true but I didn't care.

"Don't worry about it. We both know that you don't need anymore write ups or anything." We started to walk out the plaza and I walked her home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, here is the next chapter in the story. i will be going on a trip next week and the next couple of days will be filled with planing for that. Same as last time and help is helpful ,and if any one has comments leave a review or PM me. I don't own any characters from the Artemis Fowl novels. I only own Rycar. Enjoy**

I have weekends off so I decide just to go and see if I am needed at the police plaza. When I open the door, Holly was just about to knock.

"Hey Holly, why aren't you at work today," I ask even though its obvious that she's off today ,too.

"Well, I was off today and I though that I could introduce you to someone."

"OK, I didn't have to do anything today anyway. Where is this someone I'm going to meet."

"On the surface and it is a surprise." I couldn't help but think I wasn't going to like this.

"Don't you need a visa to go to the surface?" I ask.

"I already have them." She shows me the papers and we head to the shuttle port to Terra. Its not to busy so we get to a shuttle pretty quick. Once we got to the surface, we strapped on the wings and set off. Not to long after we leave I start to see a big building that looks like it belongs to a king. It's a big castle that looked like the one I had seen I a report about…

"Holly, where are we going to exactly?" I look at her and she is just smiling and still think there is something I remember about this place. We get close but we don't go to the huge door. Instead we head to a window that's open. I hover next to it as she shields (she turns invisible) and tells me to wait outside. She flies in and the next thing I hear is a boy scream. I look in and I nearly pass out. It was none other than the famous boy genius Artemis Fowl II. She laughs knowing that she scared the pants off him. Then comes to usher me inside. He looks confused at first then notices my helmet and wings.

"Who might this be Holly," he asks.

"I'm Rycar Whitelight." I reach out to shake his hand yet he steps away with Holly to talk about something then the strangest thing happens. The door opens and a big man steps through I watch how he says hi Holly then sees me. Next thing I know I am up against the wall with the big man in front of me.

"Butler, it's OK. He's with Holly."

The large man who must have been a bodyguard hesitated for a second then released he's hold on me.

"I'm Butler, and who might this be Holly," he asks.

"This is Rycar Whitelight, and he works as the other major in my unit," she explains.

Artemis thinks for a second then asks, "I thought I was the only human who knew about the people Holly."

"Well we had to keep him a secret from you, but now its fine to tell you and I'll explain later, OK." Artemis didn't seem convinced ,but went along with it anyways. When we get back to Haven, I say good-bye and head home.

A couple of weeks go by and nothing really big goes on. I worked on paperwork and Holly started eating with me at lunch. Holly said that she explained everything to Artemis and he understood. After a month of seeing Holly disappear at the end of the day, I followed her to Dr. Argons Medical Facility ( which is one of the most famous hospitals in Haven because it housed Opal Koboi and now Artemis Fowl). Holly had told me that after their last endeavor that Artemis was experiencing a disease called Atlantis Complex. I walked into the building and asked for Artemis's room and headed up there. Once I get up there I see Holly looking at the strangest thing. I get closer to try to see what it is.

"What in the world is that." I ask giving up on trying to figure it out myself.

Of course this made Holly jump and turn around to see who was behind her.

"Oh, its you Rycar," she says.

"What is that thing" I ask really not knowing what to make of it.

" This ,my friend, is Nopal," she says doing her best to showcase her.

"Wait that's the clone Opal used to escape here, she looks just like her," I say standing next to Holly. "How did she get the name Nopal"

Holly grimaced as I said something bad.

"It started as a joke meaning no pal, so I started coming down here to visit her while I waited for Artemis."

At that moment Artemis steps up beside me and says that the name thing is very cruel and I agree.

"Well the doctor said that I am cured of my Atlantis Complex," he says and Holly gives a sigh of relief.

"Good, that means that I never have to deal with that stupid Orion guy ever again."

They both start laughing so I assume it's a inside joke that I missed and say hi to Butler who comes up behind Artemis. I can't help but smile at the big man as he kneels down so that he doesn't hit his head.

"Hello Holly, Rycar," he says tiring to look tough while hunched over.

"Hey," me and Holly says at the same time making her smile. Then our LEP wrist computers go off with a red light. I answer it and its my least favorite elf in the world ,Trouble. We all head to the police plaza since we all are requested. As soon as we get to the front of the crowed that has formed around the ops booth. We see Foaly and Trouble watching the wall monitor that has three figures on it. The picture gets lighter and we can see what's on the screen. Two of the people on the screen are standing with mask showing the faces of Pip and Kip (two popular cartoon characters) ,and the last figure on the screen is on the ground and it is the younger version of Opal Koboi with tape over her mouth so that she could not talk. The masked men are dwarfs and one seems to have a gun in his hand.

"Have they said anything," Holly asks.

"No, we have not heard any information," says Trouble.

"Let me talk to them," Holly says and Foaly does something to the controllers.

"Hello, this is Major Holly Short of the LEP. Can you hear us?

Pip's face smiles as he hears who just talked to them.

"Well I'll be. I hear you Miss. Holly ,and might I say that I've seen some very good pictures." I started to walk forward but I was stopped pretty quickly by Butler and Foaly. "What do you want with Opal."

"Oh I was thinking that we could blow her brains over that wall behind us."

He waved the gun around then pressed it to Opal's temple.

"What is it that you want," Holly asks looking for any clues to where the group was.

I didn't hear his answer because I was watching Artemis. He was trying to think when he asks to get the room clear. Trouble tells everyone but Holly, Artemis ,and for some reason me. Butler is told to leave but stays anyway.

"Ether we get Opal Koboi in 15 minutes or we shoot this one," Pip says.

"I thought we were told to kill this one no matter what," Kip speaks up.

Pip looks at him and shoots him in the head. Kip slumps up against the wall and his mask shows a question mark after a face of utter shock after he was shot.

"Well now what, he has made it clear hasn't he," I say after a minute.

"We need to…," Trouble starts but is then cut off by Artemis.

"Why didn't I see this. If he shoots the younger there are two possible effects. One, nothing happens and we don't have to worry, but that's the good option and our luck is never that good."

"So what's the other possibility mud boy," Trouble asked sounding upset.

"First off, don't interrupt me I was getting to that ,and if you do interrupt me again then I will have Butler lead you out. The second option is that everything influenced by Opal will become a bomb and will destroy anything around it," he says but it looks as though the second option is the one he thinks will happen.

"We need to get everyone out of Haven and Atlantis before he shoots Opal."

Trouble then commands that every group go to help with the evacuation.

"I need to get to the surface to get to my family." Says Artemis and heads to the door.

Me, Holly, Butler, and Artemis head to the exit when Holly notices me going with them. She grasps my arm and leads me to a corner.

"You need to stay here and help with the others, and I have to help them," she says.

Before she has time to leave, I grab her arm and tell her, "If we aren't going to work together on this then you need to know something."

I lean forward and kiss her on the cheek and tell her, " Come back safe Holly and don't do anything that will get you killed."

With that I turn to go and she says "I will" and she's off. I watch her run after the others ,and as soon as she gets out of the building there was a big explosion right behind me. I was thrown forward into the wall and when I turned around half the room was on fire. I get out and head to my office which was not damaged. I would later find out that some officers had won a cell phone that had come in that day which had parts from Opal industries that blew apart because not long after I left the ops booth. Opal had been shot and Artemis was right about the explosions which also left us with no communication with anyone. I grab my gun an head out. it's a good thing I keep my gun instead of the LEP's. Unlike the others mine didn't have Opal's parts in it so it still worked. I try my best to get as many people out of the police plaza so we can regroup. Foaly joined me and confirmed that I was right about the coms. Not only that but everything on the surface that contained parts of Opal's tech also exploded leaving the humans into the middle ages. Still I couldn't help but hope Holly was OK. I headed to the apartments and houses first to make sure everyone was out and safe when I got there not much damage had been caused but some where injured. It was a good thing I had been trained back at my old life so I could do any thing from CPR to heart surgery. They had a few scrapes but nothing really bad and everyone was out. Then I see someone speeding down the street because the brakes failed in it because they where Opal industries. I took out my pistol and shot the front axle just right to stop the car. I ran to the car and helped the man out of his car. I told everyone to get to the shelter and to stay clear of the road. I turned just in time to see another car coming straight at me. I braced myself and rolled on top of the hood. I smashed into the front windshield, and was thrown forward when the car was stopped by a road divider. This driver wasn't so lucky because the blast got him. I turned to the group, and lead them to the shelters.

The day goes by that way and finally I'm taken off patrol to sleep. I could not help but think that out of all the things that had happened today. The most daring thing I did was kiss Holly. I also hoped that she was alright. The morning came and I was told that Opal had planned to open a gate that would destroy the human race but was stopped. I was glad it was over ,but then my personal com-link went off. I picked it up ,and I didn't like what I heard.

Holly's point of view after the attack .

I was a wreck after the events that happened on the surface ,and was looking forward to seeing Rycar to tell him what happen. Artemis had killed himself to save the humans and close the gate for good. I got back to Haven ,but could not find Rycar anywhere. I searched everywhere and still didn't see him. I asked some of the other officers but even they hadn't seen him. I got home feeling that he was gone and that I would not be able to talk to him about earlier. When I got home there was I letter on my table of my apartment.

Dear Holly,

I am sorry I not there to see you or say good-bye. I was just told that I was needed elsewhere and I cant tell you what it is I'm needed for. I just want to tell you that I will miss you. I hope you forgive me. I also wanted to tell you that I gave you that kiss for a reason ,and that I wanted to stay with you. Please don't forget me and I will see you again when things are better up here. I Love you.

-Rycar Whitelight

Holly looked at the note, sat it down, and went to lie on her bed because she could almost not handle losing two people in one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I'm finally back after two weeks of camps that I had to go to. this story is far from over ,and i plan to try to get a chapter up every week hopefully. Same as always help is well come, and fell free to PM me for any questions you may have about the story.**

2 years later

I miss my life in Haven with the LEP. Even though I was the only human to live there it had become my home, and now my life and friends there are gone. There have been time when I wanted to contact them. Tell them I was ok, and that I miss them. Especially Holly, there isn't a day I remember that I haven't thought of her. It had been along day at work, and even though he was the best detective around this case had stumped him completely.

"Maybe I just need some sleep," I thought as I walked into my home. I was putting up his gear from work when he notices something move past the window. I crouched behind his desk and waited. The intruder opened the window slowly, and stepped though it. As they looked around the room, I leaped from my hiding spot, and pinned the intruder to the ground. They fought and wiggled till they finally gave up.

"Who are you," I asked to the figure he could not see in the dim light of the room.

"After two years of nothing from you, and when we finally see each other you attack me, mud boy," she said. What did they just call me?

"Holly?" I asked, "Is that really you."

"Yeah, it is. Who else could track you down," she said playfully. I helped her up, and pulled her into a hug that nearly crushed her tiny body.

"It's good to see you Holly. You don't know how I missed you," I say. Before I could say anything else she was off. Holly punched me with all her might, and started yelling.

"I can't believe you just left me like that. I went though so much that day. And when I get back what do I find? What the heck is the matter with you," she yelled.

"Holly, I'm," I started but wasn't able to finish.

Holly had went back to punching and kicking. I grabbed her arms, and willed her to stop and sit down. When I looked at her she was crying, and I couldn't take it.

"Holly, I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. I had to I was needed back here," I said trying to convince her.

"Why did you leave, Rycar? Why did you leave everything behind." I considered waiting, but thought it unwise.

"I'm a detective here like in haven only I work for MI6, and I was needed in a murder/sabotage case. A old friend of mine was framed, and I had to help but I'm still trying to work it all out," I said trying to explain things the best I could.

"Why couldn't you have contacted me or anyone, or put all that into your note you left?" she asked. I felt terrible when she looked at me. Her eyes were rimmed with tears ,and she looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Well mainly its because the things I deal with ,and the people I put behind bars aren't always the best people. I didn't want to get you involved with the skeletons in my closet just yet." I explained. I couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Were you planning on coming back?" she asked.

"I was when everything was done with here, but this lasted longer than I expected." I said nervously.

"I thought you loved me…" she said quietly.

"What, Holly?" I asked.

"I thought I meant something to you, Rycar. I thought that when I returned you would be there for me. Do you have ANY idea what's happened since you left?!" she said as the tears started to flow. "Artemis died the night you left. He sacrificed everything to save the People and the human race. And what do I find when I get back home? A note saying that the person I thought would be there for me had to leave. Rycar, I couldn't sleep or eat because I had lost my two best friends." she said the tears coming faster as she spoke.

I couldn't take it any longer. I closed the distance between us ,and wrapped my arms around the only person I had thought of since I left.

"I'm sorry, Holly. I never meant for this. I left you when you needed me the most. Yet you still came to me." I said as I hugged her tightly. For the longest time there were no sounds or movement. The only sound was the soft sniffling of the small fairy.

"Rycar?" she asked.

"What is it Holly," I asked as u leaned back to face her.

"If you ever leave me again. I swear to Frond I will kill you." she said a little threateningly.

"I won't leave you again Holly. I promise." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Holly?" I asked

"What?" she asked drying her eyes on my shirt.

"I do love you," I said.

"I love you, too stupid," she said with a small smile.

"Holly, how long has it been since you actually got some sleep? You look like you have been up for days." I said with a hint of concern.

"Itsbeenacoupleofdays," she said quickly.

"A COUPLE OF DAYS,"I almost yelled. " How are you even awake right now?" I was worried at this point. When she said she hadn't slept I didn't think that was what she meant.

"I'm fine Rycar, don't worry about it," she said trying to be reassuring.

"No, you are staying here tonight to rest you look like you are going to pass out," I tell her.

"Well, if you insist that I stay…." she said as she starts to push me out of the room.

"What are you doing?!" I ask as I turn to face her.

"What? You don't think I'm changing in front of you," she says. At that moment I look at her hand which is carrying a over night bag.

"You knew I would let you stay," I say dumbfounded.

"Why I don't know what you mean," she says innocently as she closed the door behind her. I stare at the door for what seemed like an hour.

"She had this whole thing planned out," I say with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with school starting back, and I've been trying to find time to write. Thank you to those who have commented, and KEEP THEM COMING because i love seeing feedback. As always feel free to comment, or if you have a question PM me. Enjoy.**

I woke up early that morning, and I started to get up to start my morning routine when something stopped me. More specific, someone had stopped me. I looked down at the small elf who had curled herself into me during the night. "So," I though, "She actually found me." I couldn't help but notice the peaceful look on her face as she slept. That was, in till she woke up. At first nothing happen, she looked up with a sleepy gaze and smiled at me. Then her eyes widen as she noticed her arms around me, and quickly pulled her arms back and jumped out of bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so grabby," she said eyeing the floor. Even with her darker skin color, a heavy blush appeared on her face.

"It's fine Holly, you don't have to apologize for that," I said smiling. "If it makes you feel better I can start sleeping on the couch," I offered.

"No, no, you don't have to do that. I'm fine with sharing the bed," she said sternly.

"Well are you hungry," I asked.

"A little bit," She said finally smiling.

"Then go get ready, and I'll start breakfast. The shower is down the hall," I say. pointing to the door on the right.

"Wait, since when do you know how to cook," she asks.

"Well when you live by yourself, one has to adapt and overcome," I say heading towards the kitchen. When Holly finished getting dressed after her shower, she headed for the kitchen to be greeted by an amazing smell.

"What is that wonderful smell," she asked heading towards the source.

"Waffles and eggs, I remembered that you don't eat mean, and deiced against the bacon," I say fixing two plates.

"My favorite, I'm surprised you remembered," she said while taking a big bite out of a waffle.

"How could I forget, you mentioned it every time I ate meat," I said laughing.

We ate in silence, and enjoyed the meal. When it was finished I collected the dishes, and put them in the sink.

"So, when you going to tell me about your job on the surface," Holly asked as we moved to the living room.

"Well, I guess I should start from after I left," I said thinking back to that day. I had just returned to London all the way from Terra. I walked into the HQ of MI6 to be informed of my assignment. When I reached my office, there was a case file on my desk. I opened it, and scanned it's contents. An old friend of mine had been accused of placing a bomb in the garage of MI6. It had killed an officer, and since I was both Homicide Detective and the closeted to the suspect. I was called to handle the job. Later that day I had looked over the crime scene ,and every piece of evidence collected. Months went by without anything new. It wasn't in till 13 months that I found what I needed. A video of a person leaving the area right before the bomb went off. It was erased from the data banks, and I was surprised it was found at all. Even with the new clue, it wasn't in till 8 months after that did we find the person we were looking for. Once we had them, it didn't take long before they confessed, and where giving a court date. That was three months ago. The trail was still taking place, and I was needed to present evidence against the suspect. I looked at holly, and she was starting to laugh.

"What's so funny Holly," I asked her a bit confused.

"I would have solved it faster," she said.

"Sure you would have," I say rolling my eyes.

"Speaking of your job, when do you have to go back?" I ask.

" I Have to leave the day after tomorrow, and I have to update your file since I know your not MIA," she said.

"Who said I was MIA," I ask a bit concerned.

"Well that's normally what its called when an officer gets up ,and leaves his job without telling anyone," she says a bit irritated.

"I told you I was leaving in my note," I say.

"Yeah, but did you happen to tell in that little note of yours where it was you were going?" she asked.

"No…" I say.

"Exactly," she tells me as she leaned back into her chair.

"Your not ever going to forgive me ,are you?" I ask.

"If I ever do it will take a long time," she says as she looks at the floor.

"Well, if I understand this correctly. You fairies live a long time, so I think I can get you to forgive me," I tell her.

"Shut up," she says with a laugh. "So, can I ask you something."

"Well it depends on the question," I say a bit nervous.

"What did you do before you came to Haven?" she asks. This caught me off guard because I wasn't expecting to tell her so soon.

"I told you. I work for MI6 here in London," I say.

"I know, but what did you do exactly," she pushes.

"Dang she's persistent," I thought. "Well, I started as a sniper. Which explains my marksmanship back at LEP, and I was an undercover agent for some time. I was trained in many forms of hand-to-hand combat, and with many weapons. I spent the last years as a police officer, and left as a highly spoken of detective," I finished.

"Why did you leave," she asked.

"I came into some info about The People, and decided to check it out. When I found it ,and walked into a shuttle port. I was surrounded by LEP officers, and I fought them off till one caught my eye, and…"

"That was you who I knocked out all those years ago, but I though you were sent to the surface with a mind wipe?" she shouted.

"Well, they thought I could be some help in recon being a human of my record, so they put me there. Under tight supervision for months first," I explain.

"I'm sorry for hitting you so hard," Holly said shyly.

"Don't worry I was fine, and you didn't know. How could you have known," I say trying to make her feel better. I look at the clock and almost faint.

"D'arvit I'm going to be late," ask say as I race to get ready.

"Late for what?" Holly asked getting up.

"The last day of court on that case I left to work on is today, and I was so surprised with you finding me that I forgot about it," I said grabbing my suit jacket.

"Well you look nice," Holly commented. I was wearing my suit I wore to work every day, and I didn't think anything of it till Holly complemented me.

"Thanks Holls," I said as I kissed her quickly heading out of the apartment.

"Wait, you going to just leave me here?!" She said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry darling but I have to be there, and I wasn't expecting you to show up like you did. You could come, but you would get bored," I said trying to explain to her.

"What did you just call me," she said cutting me off.

"What?" I ask.

"What did you just call me," she repeated with a slight blush she was trying to hide.

"Oh, I said Darling. Do you not like that?" I asked. She kissed me pushed me towards the door.

"Stupid Mud boy, hurry up before your late. I'll find something to do." she said

"OK, just stay out of trouble," I turn to see her giving me a sly smile.

"Don't I always," she said closing the door. I smile as I made my way to the court house.

I walked down the hall to my apartment. "I hate court duty in these cases," I thought. "Maybe Holly hasn't made too big of a mess." I unlocked the door. The lights are off but I don't turn them on because I notice the sleeping form on my couch. A couple of my DVDs were out, and a bowl with popcorn sat on the table. I closed the door, and hung up my jacket as I walked to the couch.

As I sat down I noticed how small Holly looked on the large couch. "She must have fell asleep while watching a movie," I though as I ran my hand through her hair. "Its gotten longer since I last saw you, and I think I've gotten taller," I smile at the thought. I started picking up the movies, and putting them in the respective place when I heard a small noise. I looked over at Holly. She had said my name in her sleep, and she looked very peaceful. I walked over to her, and picked her up to take her to bed.

"What time is it?" holly asked drowsily.

"Late, I'm sorry I left you here alone all day," I say.

"Its fine, it gave me a chance to snoop around," she giggles.

"Whoa, did Holly Short just giggle," I ask, "I thought I would never see the see the day."

"Shut up, I'm tired," she complains.

"OK," I tell her as I lay her in the bed. I start to leave when she pulls me back, and pulls me onto the bed.

"Lets sleep, OK. Its very late, and you look tired," she says wrapping her arms around me so I couldn't leave. "Besides I have to go back to work tomorrow, and who knows when I'll see you again," she said sadly.

"Don't worry, Holly. I'm not leaving you again," I told her as gave her a kiss on the forehead. After the kiss we fell asleep together for the second night, and after 2 years of being apart this was bliss. Little did I know, it was the beginning of something great, but also, the start of a great struggle.

 **What do you guys think about Rycar's background, and do you think he's leaving something out? Also, what might this struggle be. Have a good week, and see you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, thanks to those who have been following the story, and if you are new them welcome you face to How It Started. I'm so I have not been uploading in a long time. I have had a lot of problems here lately including a wreck I got into, but I am OK and the car is fine. I would like to thank JesusFreakBlue for the new cover for the story, and a friend of hers at Your-OC-Fanart for the amazing art of Rycar. If anyone has or wants to make fanart for the story that would be fantastic! If you do just PM me with your name on Deviant art, and I will check it out and give you a shout out in the next chapter. If you have any comments or questions fell free to PM me and ask. Make sure to leave a** **review** **, and enjoy the chapter, Bye.**

As I look around, all I can see is smoke and pieces of brick. There is a throbbing pain in my left shoulder, and I am laying next to a smashed in wall. People are running towards the exit, but many don't make it. I hear what sounds like gunshots, but I am slowing losing consciousness. Then I wake up. I look around to reorient myself, and I in the bedroom. I hear a small noise and realize Holly is still sleeping next to me. I slowly get out of so I don't wake her, and head to the kitchen for coffee. As I pour a cup, I hear Holly emerge for the bedroom.

"I don't remember you ever being excited about waking up," she says.

"Sorry love, did I wake you up," I ask. She tries to hide a blush while walking to get some coffee. She looks but realizes that she can't reach the cabinet and looks at me.

"Would you like for me to make you a cup of coffee?" I ask.

"Yes, that would be nice, and no you did not wake me up. I needed to make sure I had enough time to make it to work," she tells me. We enjoy our coffee and Holly goes to get ready for her return home.

"I need to make sure this is going where we want it before this gets into a mess," I thought as Holly returned in her LEP jumpsuit and had her stuff packed.

"Holly?" I asked, "Can we talk about some things before you leave?"

"Sure, what you want to talk about?" she asks.

"Before we get into some thing, we need to go over a few things," I tell her.

"OK?" she says a little nervous.

"No, no. It's nothing bad, Holly. I just want to make sure that you want to get into a relationship with a….uhm," I stop.

"Rycar," she says as she walks towards me, "I did not spend all this time trying to find you and bring you back to me just so you can tell me this isn't a good idea."

"I'm not saying it isn't a good idea, Holly. I'm saying that you need to consider how this will affect you life and job," I tell her.

"Look, I am certain that if anything comes up in life about this it won't be anything we can't handle because if I remember correctly we took down a bull troll. I think any relationship problems we can handle them," she tells me.

"Alright, Holly. There is just two more things."

"Well what are they?" she asks.

"How are we going to keep in touch with each other, and how are we keeping this to ourselves at the moment," I ask.

"Oh…," she says as her face drops.

"Yeah, our biggest problem is Foaly, but if someone finds out that you find out where I am and stayed the weekend. That might lead to some accusations," I start.

"What do you mean by that? You ashamed of people knowing about me and you being in a relationship?" she says angrily till I cut her off.

"You know I don't mean it like that, Holly. I'm trying to make sure this goes smoothly for you. I couldn't care less about how people see me, but I don't want people to look down on you for this," I tell her.

"OK here, take this so you can talk to me. It only has a couple of numbers, but you won't have to worry about reception," she says.

"OK, tell me when you make it back alright," I ask.

"OK I will," she says as she gives me a hug. She lets go and heads to the door. I walk with her to the door and she turns towards me.

"So, if I leave you will I be able to find you here this time," she asks smiling.

"Don't worry, Holly. I'm not going anywhere this time, and you will always be able to come here again," I say as I give her a last hug before she had to leave. When she let go, she shielded so no one would she her, but before I closed the door. I felt a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled and closed the door.

"This is going to be interesting," I thought to myself. I walked back into my home and sat down in the living room.

"Why did I have that dream. I haven't had dreams about that in years," I wonder as a close my eyes.

 _ **Police Plaza, Haven**_

Holly walked through the Plaza doors with a new knowledge with her.

"Well, that went good. Now I just have to act as nothing happened for the time being till we figure out what we are going to do," she thought. She started to walk to her work space when someone called her name.

"Hey Holly, you got a sec?" called Foaly from his booth.

"Sure," she answered, " this can't be good." he open the door as she came to the ops booth.

"So, how was your weekend Holly?" he asked. It was a simple enough question, but to anyone who had know Foaly.  
"It was fine. I love getting so time on the surface, and I needed a break from searching," she tells him.

"Where did you stay?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, you weren't at your own house, and you didn't pay Artemis a visit so," he says.

"Darvit, he is being really nosy today. Maybe he knows?" thought Holly.

"Ooooooh, fine," she sighed, "I found him, Foaly."

"And…..?" he continued. Holly began to fill in Foaly about her weekend with Rycar, and how everything went when Foaly interrupted.

"Did you kiss him?" he asks with a grin.

"Why do you want to know," Holly said shyly.

"Because all you have said over the last 2 years is how you wanted to give him a kiss in return for the one he gave you," he explained.

"If you don't stop I am going to shove a carrot up your nose so stop prying," she said making Foaly move back a little. It was at this time that Holly received a call.

"Hello," she asked into the phone, "Oh, hey I'm sorry I didn't call you I got hung up with something."

"And by something she means talking to me. Tell him I said hi Holly," he finished as Holly walked out of the booth.

"So, I take it Foaly knows," Rycar says, " I kinda guessed that wouldn't take long."

"Yeah, What's up?" she asked and right when he was about to answer a voice came down the corridor.

"Major Short, no personal calls on duty," said Trouble.

"Yes, sir," she replied, "Sorry, I have to go."

"It's fine, Love you Holly,  
Rycar tells her.

"Love you, too," Holly said with a slight blush, and with that she ended the call.

"Who was that?" Trouble asked from the doorway.

"Just a friend of mine," she said simply.

"I can't let Trouble know about us. That might start something that wouldn't be good for anyone," she thought to herself.

"OK, Major," he replied. As he left the office, he started towards the ops booth.

"I think I'll look into which "Friend" Holly was talking to," he thought.

This would be the beginning of a lot trouble for our hero's new relationship.


End file.
